Headquarters
The Headquarters is your main center of operations, and a branch office of the Sim Protection Agency. Once you become a special agent, you can get your own headquarters, and it even comes with a jet! The headquarters has five floors in total, including the lobby. Each floor, excluding the lobby, can have up to 3 of your agent recruits on them, meaning you can have a total of 12 agents working with you. Recruits that are in the same room with other recruits are considered part of a squad. Combine the right recruits together to make a great team! You can furnish each floor with decoratives, items, wallpapers, and floor colors you find on your journey throughout MySims Agents. Each item you place on a floor will distribute certain skills to the recruits on the same floor. You can talk to your recruits in the HQ to see how they're doing as well. Jump on the jet on the Hangar floor to fly to new places abroad! Also, in the HQ, you can change what you look like, by using the Derobenator 9000, which is placed next to the floor plan. Employees * Buddy, sketch artist * Jenny, desk receptionist and secretary * Roxie Road, scientist * Evelyn Gray, client (temporarily) Potential Recruits There are 33 potential recruits. (25 humans, 2 elves, 1 lemur, 1 robot, 1 wizard, 1 wonder witch, 1 wolf and 1 zombie) * Annie Radd, rock star * Beebee, bunny princess * Elmira Clamp, librarian * Gonk, caveman * Gordon, bookworm * Hopper, frog boy * Leaf, elf rock star * Liberty, snake lover * Lyndsay, explorer * Madame Zoe, fortune teller * Master Aran, Sim Fu sensei * Magellan, lemur king * Makoto, robot assistant * Marlon, wizard * Mike, senile scientist * Ms. Nicole Vogue, personal fashion assistant * Petal, elf guardian of nature * Pinky, the color 'blue' fanatic * Preston Winthrop Esquire, CEO of water bottle company * Professor Nova, ski lodge owner * Renée, pig farmer * Roger, fitness nut * Rosalyn P. Marshall, government agent * Sir Vincent Skullfinder, archeologist * Spencer, online gamer fanatic * Star, expert ninja * Travis, cell phone lover * Trevor Verily, actor, producer, writer & director * Vic Vector, paranormal investigator for government * Violet Nightshade, goth girl * Wendalyn, wonder witch * Wolfah, wolf * Zombie Carl, undead butler Outside Outside of your HQ is a small platform from which you can access the train station. For the beginning part of the game, Yuki stalks the HQ as a "not so secret" spy. When you question her, she talks about face biting as a distraction. She later leaves after you unlock the boardwalk where she runs the Muba Shop. Lobby In the Lobby, you can talk to Jenny, who sits at the reception, to send teams onto dispatch missions. You can also manage teams by moving them around floors with the computer. You can also change your clothes with the Derobenator 9000 near the computer. Use the phone to check for Sims that are interested in being recruited into your HQ. Image:Lobby_1.png Image:Lobby_2.png Image:Lobby_3.png File:Lobby_4.png File:Lobby_5.png Hangar (3F) You can find your jet on the Hangar, which can be used to travel to The Mountains, Boudreaux Mansion, and the Jungle Temple, during certain times (you can also use it to access the credits). Also, there's an arcade machine west of the room. You can play on the arcade machine to play puzzles you've solved in the past in the duration of the game, and play Plane Vs. Eye. You'll also find a trophy case, where all the trophies you've collected will be stored. Image:Base-MSA.jpg File:Hangar_1.png File:Hangar_2.png File:Hangar_3.png Loft (2F) The Loft is the 2nd floor of the HQ. It has large windows that have a nice view outside, as well as a set of stairs leading down to a small space, where you can furnish and add decoratives and furniture. File:Loft_1.png File:Loft_2.png File:Loft_3.png File:Loft_4.png Patio (1F) The Patio is a nice, natural place that your Nature loving recruits might enjoy living in. File:Patio_1.png File:Patio_2.png File:Patio_3.png File:Patio_4.png Basement (B) The basement is a dimly lit room underneath the headquarters. Paranormal loving Sims may like to inhabit this room. Image:Basement_1.png File:Basement_2.png File:Basement_3.png Category:MySims Agents Locations Category:MySims Agents Game Aspects Category:Locations